elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spells (Elona+)/Technical/@comment-9543750-20150605220844/@comment-7681982-20150608134643
Let me start off saying that I'm sorry if I was a bit testy last night. That line rubbed me the wrong way and I probably became a bit more irate than I should have. Now then... If I can speak frankly as a wiki user, I feel that a lot of the issues on the wiki as it stands stem from the fact that we try to keep Elona and Elona+ information separated. I understand the reasoning, but it brings up several issues. There is a very big problem on the wiki with bad information. The stats on the food page, for example, are almost entirely incorrect. But here's the issue: were those incorrect even during Elona, or have they been modified in Elona+? To be honest, I'm not going to go back to pour through the code of vanilla Elona to verify that kind of thing, so what choice is left? Duplicate the information? That's wasteful and creates an even larger bog of information than currently exists on that page (which can already be a bit overwhelming). Some things can be merged quite seemlessly (the npc infobox is a good example of this), whereas for others it just creates a hassle. You have to add disclaimers. You end up duplicating information. It's more work that nobody wants to do (myself certainly included). The reality is that the English Elona playerbase has grown even smaller than it originally was, and 99% of those that remain have moved on to Elona+. If a real effort to clean up the wiki was ever to be started, I feel as if tossing aside this seperation would have to be one of the early steps. As for the immediate issue at hand: As I said before, I'm not opposed to merging a lot of the information into the main articles. Damage/Duration etc. isn't a big deal with the exception of having to bring in the relevant explanations for Spellpower and Spell Enhancement (whereas before it was just approximate information based on nothing but spell levels). But while that's mostly the information here at the moment, as SiamJai said, it's not all that was intended to go here. Outside of perhaps a brief line on Oracle noting that it highly trains MAG, I don't think that main attribute exp gains have any place on the main spells page. I don't really think Mana Cost should go on the front page either. Stock Cost is a small snippet and is already merged into the stock cost page, but I also wanted to include here minimum stock costs for each spell. Memorization and casting experience is another thing I wanted to list which I don't think should be added to the main page; the average user doesn't really need to know anything other than "more exp the more difficult the spell".Spell exp is another one; I think a general "the more it costs at level 1 the easier it is to train" if fine for the main page, but specifics (with the formula) is also something I wanted to add. That's just my two cents on the issue.